This invention relates to providing a system relating to improved medical dressing systems. More particularly, this invention relates to providing a system relating to an improvement in medical dressing techniques, improved medical dressing materials, and wound care.
There are many difficulties relating to medical dressings, including those used post-operatively, those used for battlefield wounds, those used for sports injuries, and more particularly, those used following breast cancer mastectomy. For example, medical dressings used post-operatively may not provide proper external force to maintain the integrity of incision lines such that suture material will not pull open as the patient moves. Furthermore, it is often difficult to determine wound conditions, such as, hemorrhaging and infection underneath medical dressings. Further, there are instances when medicines need to be applied to suture sites, and currently medical dressings must be removed prior to applying such medicine. Even further, surgical-drains and other medical-monitoring devices are often required for post-operative care, and improved methods for accommodating such medical-monitoring devices with medical dressings are needed.